mystery_of_the_orphanagefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosaline Bernadette (IMS)
Rosaline Bernadette is one of the highschoolers who is the member of IMS. She is mostly called Rosaline, but some close people of hers call her Rosa. Her first appearance was in the first chapter, and she was told as a 16 years old girl who was one of the three people who arrived first at the first murdery place. She has the exact same earrings with the one Alicia Baskerville found in the murdery place as an evidence. Rosaline Bernadette adalah salah satu siswa yang merupakan anggota dari IMS. Dia sering dipanggil Rosaline, tapi beberapa orang terdekatnya memanggilnya Rosa. Kemunculan pertamanya adalah dalam chapter pertama, dan dia diceritakan sebagai gadis berusia 16 tahun yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga orang yang tiba pertama kali di TKP pertama. Dia memiliki anting-anting yang persis sama dengan yang ditemukan oleh Alicia Baskerville di TKP sebagai bukti. History Rosaline has been in the orphanage since she was 7. She has been an orphan since she was 1. Her parents died in a car accident near her house. After that, she was placed in another orphanage and was adopted by a family when she was 2. But, unfortunately, her adoptive parents also died in a plane accident when she was 7. Since then, she's placed in the orphanage where she is currently living in. She has been best friends with Kesha since she was in elementary school. Both of them have part time jobs in a cafe near the orphanage. Rosaline works as a cashier, while Kesha works as a maid. Both of them is now in class X-B. They have the same pairs of earrings they bought in Ma'am Hermi's kiosk. Later, in the first case, a single earring that looks similar to theirs was found in the murdery place by Alice. Since then, Rosaline suspected Kesha for being the culprit. She then decided to join Alice, Catherine Maxwell, Alexander Bryan Blake, Joshua Tristan, Marsha Gwen, Samuel Ethan Wijaya, and Andrew Leonardo to investigate the case, without the help of Kesha, because she wanted to prove whether she was the culprit or not. She is the last person to join the team. After she joined the team, they named themselves Infinite Mystery Seeker ''a.k.a ''IMS. Rosaline sudah berada di pantii asuhan sejak usianya 7 tahun. Dia sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak usianya 1 tahun. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil di dekat rumahnya. Setelah itu, dia ditempatkan di panti asuhan lain dan diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga saat usianya 2 tahun. Tapi, sayangnya, orang tua angkatnya juga meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat saat usianya 7 tahun. Sejak itu, dia ditempatkan di panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal saat ini. Dia sudah bersahabat dengan Kesha sejak dia duduk di bangku SD. Mereka berdua memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu di sebuah kafe dekat panti asuhan. Rosaline bekerja sebagai kasir, sedangkan Kesha bekerja sebagai pelayan. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di kelas X-B. Mereka memiliki sepasang anting-anting yang sama yang mereka beli di kios Bu Hermi. Selanjutnya, di kasus pertama, sebuah anting-anting yang terlihat mirip dengan milik mereka ditemukan di TKP oleh Alice. Sejak itu, Rosaline mencurigai Kesha sebagai pelaku kejahatan. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Alice, Catherine Maxwell, Alexander Bryan Blake, Joshua Tristan, Marsha Gwen, Samuel Ethan Wijaya, dan Andrew Leonardo untuk menyelidiki kasus itu, tanpa bantuan dari Kesha, karena dia ingin membuktikan apakah Kesha pelakunya atau bukan. Dia adalah orang terakhir yang bergabung dengan tim itu. Setelah dia bergabung, mereka menamai diri mereka ''Infinite Mystery Seeker ''alias ''IMS.'' Character Rosaline is a normal girl. She isn't particularly talented in anything, and her IQ is considered average. She also has no unique side in herself. She is really just an average girl. Sometimes she can be cheerful, but also quiet at times. Rosaline adalah gadis yang normal. Dia tidak bertalenta di bidang apapun secara khusus, dan IQ-nya termasuk rata-rata. Dia juga tidak memiliki sisi unik dalam dirinya. Dia benar-benar adalah seorang gadis biasa. Kadang-kadang dia bisa menjadi ceria, tapi juga pendiam di waktu-waktu tertentu. Photo Gallery Category:Character profile Category:Infinite Mystery Seeker (IMS)